yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Будо Масута
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Будо Масута (англ. Budo Masuta) — один из учеников в Akademi High School и лидер клуба боевых искусств. Внешний вид Будо носит ту же школьную униформу, что и другие ученики. У Будо светлая кожа и тёмно-серые глаза. Прическа точно такая же, как и у Харуто Юто, только тёмно-серого цвета. На голове носит белую повязку с японскими иероглифами. Когда Будо приходит в клуб боевых искусств, он переодевается в кимоно. Поскольку он лидер клуба, на левой руке он носит красную повязку лидера, на которой изображён символ инь-ян. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Будо — герой. Способен дать отпор в случае нападения; так как уровень его физической подготовки достиг своего пика, то его очень трудно победить. Отношения Райбару Фумецу Будо невероятно уважает её, и, вероятно, был влюблён в неё; в его профиле в графе «Любовь» стояли знаки вопроса, подразумевая, что он в кого-то влюблён. Также YandereDev говорил, что та, в кого он влюблён, ещё не реализована в игре. Распорядок дня В 7:00 АМ Будо приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:02 АМ Будо идёт на второй этаж в клуб боевых искусств и следит за тренировкой Шо Кунина и Мины Раи. В 7:20 AM он идёт в японский сад в западной части территории школы. В 7:35 AM он идёт в японский сад в восточной части территории школы. В 7:55 AM возвращается в помещение клуба, чтобы переодеться. В 8:00 АМ Будо идёт в класс 3-2. В 1:00 РМ Будо обедает возле помещения клуба боевых искусств. В 1:22 PM он возвращается в класс. В 3:30 РМ он принимает участие в уборке. :В пятницу в это же время идёт на собрание лидеров клубов и студенческого совета в комнату совещаний. В 4:00 PM он идёт в помещение клуба и остаётся там до конца дня. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Оккультизм — Пройти с ним мимо оккультного клуба. * Боевые искусства — Пройти с ним мимо клуба боевых искусств. * Спорт — Зайти с ним в спортзал. * Справедливость — Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Учёба — Пройти с ним мимо его класса. Не нравится * Наука — Пройти с ним мимо клуба науки. * Видеоигры — Пройти с ним мимо игрового клуба. * Мемы — Пройти с ним мимо компьютерного класса. * Насилие — Подойти с ним к правонарушителям. * Одиночество — Пройти с ним мимо библиотеки. Факты * Будо тренировался в боевых искусствах почти каждый момент своего свободного времени, начиная с раннего детстваHow long has Budo Masuta been training in martial arts?. * Шима Шита, Мина Раи, Шо Кунин и Джюку Рен являются его учениками. * Будо практически невозможно победить, если у Аяно 1 уровень физической культуры. * Его имя с фамилией — игра слов. Будо (Budo, 武道) означает «Боевые искусства», а Масута (Мasuta, マスタ), написанное на катакане, значит «Мастер». Таким образом, его имя дословно переводится как «Мастер боевых искусств». *В билде 1 января 2016 года, в строке «Любовь» было «?????», подразумевая, что он влюблён. Его вторая половинка еще не реализованаWe could give a spoiler telling how many letters the name of the crush of budo?. Однако, в одном из следующих билдов в строке «Любовь» значится «Нет». * Он является единственным NPC, который не испытывает страх при низкой школьной атмосфереWill There Be Characters Other Than Budo Who Will Never Be Visibly Paranoid?. ** Однако, если клуб боевых искусств закроют, он тоже может стать параноиком. * YandereDev считает, что он один из самых популярных мальчиков в школеQuestions. * Мотивационные речи Будо во время клубных мероприятий — это цитаты знаменитого мастера боевых искусств Брюса Ли. * Он считает предыдущего лидера клуба боевых искусств и Брюса Ли своими кумирамиAugust 22nd Bug-Fixing Build. * Первоначально Будо был основателем клуба боевых искусств. Это было изменено в сборке 28 марта 2017 года, где в профиль была добавлена фраза о том, что он унаследовал клуб, победив предыдущего лидера. ** Будо и Миюджи — единственные лидеры клуба, которые унаследовали управление клубом от своих бывших лидеров. * Будо, вероятно, самый старший лидер клубаQuestions. * Он был романтически заинтересован в кем-то в течение его предыдущего учебного года, но не сложилось. * Его родители не разделяют его любви к боевым искусствамQuestion about Club Leader's Parents. * Мантаро Сашимасу считает его образцом для подражания. * Если бы Аои, Осоро и Будо сражались в смертельной игре без оружия, скорее всего, победил бы Будо. У них примерно одинаковая сила, но Будо имеет преимущество, потому что он тренируется чащеQuestions. ** Будо победил бы учителя в дракеHow would a fight between these characters play out?. ** Будо победил бы Мегами в спарринге в том случае, если бы у этого спарринга были нормальные правила (без выдёргивания волос, без ударов ниже пояса и т.д.). Если бы не было правил, Мегами победила бы; она использовала бы неожиданную тактику и сражалась бы грязно, чего Будо не ожидал. ** Будо также победил бы Итачи Заметору, хотя тот сильнее Масуты. Причина в том, что Итачи не разбирается в боевых искусствахA few questions. * В настоящее время YandereDev представляет рост Будо как 5'7" фута (174 см), а его вес как 185 фунтов (83,9 кг), из которых 35 фунтов (15,8 кг) — мышцыBudo masuta question. * Если бы Кага Куша спроектировал для Будо самовосстанавливающуюся машину, которая действует как спарринг-партнер, Будо, вероятно, произнёс бы драматическую речь, например: «Боевые искусства идут от сердца! Боевые искусства идут от души! У машины нет сердца, у нее нет души! Машину можно построить для того, чтобы ударить и пнуть.... Но она никогда не сможет практиковать боевые искусства!» То есть, если ему предложат сразиться с машиной, он, вероятно, откажетсяSome questions. Источники en:Budo Masuta de:Budo Masuta fr:Budo Masuta es:Budo Masuta pt-br:Budo Masuta Категория:Персонажи Категория:Клуб боевых искусств Категория:Лидеры групп Категория:Герой (характер) Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученики Категория:Класс 3-2